1. Field of the Invention
At least one embodiment of the present invention relates generally to devices and methods for basement waterproofing and, more particularly, to drainage conduits for use in basement waterproofing systems.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The potential for moisture in the basement of buildings is of ongoing concern to homeowners, building contractors, and structural engineers. Basement foundation footings are typically located several feet below ground level, and water may accumulate around the foundation as the groundwater level periodically rises, for example, due to rain or melting snow. As a result, hydrostatic pressure may build causing leakage at cracks in the footings, structural interfaces, and through the floor. Concrete, typically used in the construction of foundations, attracts groundwater by sorption, and capillary forces in the concrete pores facilitate further penetration of the groundwater. Seepage of groundwater into a basement can cause significant structural damage, as well as promote the growth of harmful bacteria, such as iron bacteria. Furthermore, dangerous radon gas, and water vapors contributing to a high basement humidity level, can flow easily through the concrete pores.
Interior, sub-floor drainage systems, installed along the perimeter of a basement, have been used to address problems with moisture in basements. Such systems typically include a drainage conduit, positioned below the basement floor and in close proximity to the foundation wall, along the interior perimeter of the basement, in order to collect and convey groundwater to a sump for extraction. The conduits are generally rectangular in cross-section and may contain a plurality of apertures along one or both longitudinal sides to allow groundwater to pass into the conduit. Traditional drainage conduits are molded or extruded as unitary pieces in lengths which may require several such pieces to be joined together, typically with an adhesive or tape, in order to form a continuous conduit around the basement perimeter.